Deer Woman (Masters of Horror)
The Deer Woman is the main antagonist of the eponymous Masters of Horror segment/short film "Deer Woman". She is a temptress who follows men and ultimately kills them following acts of sex. Origin The Deer Woman featured in the Masters of Horror segment/short film of the same name is based off a being of Native American mythology that lured men and killed them for the thrill of it. Physically, she appears a beautiful young woman but with a deer's body for a lower half. She was seen as a sign of misfortune and sometimes participated unknowingly in dances. ''Deer Woman'' The film starts with an ominous scene of a trucker's screams followed not long by one of the truck's doors getting kicked forcefully out. Detective Faraday and his partner Detective Reed go in to investigate the damage, finding the horrific remains of the trucker. According to another trucker, who was drunken at the time of the incident, the unfortunate victim had been with a beautiful Native American woman who "had eyes like a deer caught in the headlights". Faraday is cut out of the investigattion by fellow Detective Patterson to consult an animal attack case, though Faraday continues to investigate of his own accord, especially after realizing that the victim had been beaten from the waist/crotch up. Following this, Faraday consults a coroner who informs him that, indeed, the victim had died during a state of arousal. What's more, there are hoof prints on the body. A businessman enters a hotel room accompanied by a silent and cute Native American woman who pleasures him. Unfortunately, he becomes the next victim which prompts Faraday and Patterson to wonder how anyone got a deer in the room (theories ranging from some kind of deer monstrosity to the possibility of the woman beating the man to death with a deer leg). While the two detectives try to figure out what happened, the woman shows up once more, tempting a shop owner while ominously alluding to her true nature by standing beneath a trophy deer head (thus giving the appearance of antlers). Faraday gets on track when deer hairs are discovered on the businessman's corpse, only for the investigation to go further with the shop owner's body wheeled into the morgue. Faraday and Reed head to the latest crime scene and while Reed argues with Patterson about their involvement, Faraday follows a trail of bloody hoof prints. He is then attacked by a mugger he stabs, an act watched by the Deer Woman lurking in the shadows. Faraday and Reed converse with an Indian Casino pit boss who explains about the legend of the Deer Woman who would prey upon men's sexual appetites and then kill them for no reason other than for a quick thrill. although the legend itself was but a sexist myth to everyone else. Reed disbelieves this and unknowingly crosses paths with the Deer Woman herself who charms Reed. Back in his apartment, Reed is called by Faraday who reports about an account of loggers who had been murdered by a woman matching the Deer Woman's description. He asks if Reed has seen her legs. Unfortunately, the Deer Woman attacks and kills Reed before Faraday can help him. At Reed's apartment, Faraday finds Reed's remains and shoots the Deer Woman. He sees that beneath her skirt, there are indeed the legs of deer. Angered at having been attacked, the Deer Woman kicks Faraday back and flees. Faraday pursues her into the woods and pins her against a tree with his car. When she tries to lift the car, he shoots her repeatedly. Bizarrely, the Deer Woman vanishes and Faraday is left wounded and laughing about how he ultimately did follow an animal attack case. Attributes The Masters of Horror incarnation of the Deer Woman is a beautiful Native American woman who doesn't speak and wears a long skirt. Her lower half is that of a deer's, complete with fur, legs and hooves. With these, she tramples victims to death and then flees the scene. Considering the last scene where she vanishes when Faraday shoots her repeatedly, this might also suggest some kind of further supernatural ability, almost like a ghost or demon. Gallery DeerWoman.jpg Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:Female Category:Mature Category:Nameless Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal